


Can't Spend a Lifetime on the Road

by afrikate



Series: Road Buddies [2]
Category: Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds, Planet Hulk (Secret Wars), Planet Hulk - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrikate/pseuds/afrikate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of porn after the events of "This Is Not A Romance With The Road."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Spend a Lifetime on the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebastianstanstongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastianstanstongue/gifts).



> For sebastianstanstongue, because you mentioned gladiator porn. Gladiator!Steve/twink!Bucky porn for you--happy Yuletide.

When they get home from the gym, Steve heads straight for the shower, like he always does, mostly because he can shower pretty much whenever he wants now and that hasn’t gotten old yet. The first month he’d showered 3-4 times a day, until Bucky came out of his new-body funk enough to make fun of him. Usually it’s even odds whether Steve drags him in with him, but today, Bucky didn’t feel like it. He’s enjoying the feel of sweat drying on this skin, the feel of physical effort settling into his muscles.

Instead, he heads up to look for Devil. Their backyard is open to the hills behind so Devil can come and go as he pleases. He’s allowed to hunt back here, though they have to pay for any cows he snaffles. Mostly it’s boars and deer, though on a couple of occasions he’s gone all the way to the sea and caught some giant fucking fish... and then complained they were too salty.

Bucky heads up the hill to the giant flat rock Steve convinced a couple of giant Arcadians to help him drag into position. It gets the sun at nearly all angles so it’s warm most of the time, unless it’s been raining. It’s Devil’s favorite spot here and he comes back to it every night. Bucky likes to lie on it and bake in the sun.

Today, Devil’s already up there napping, and Bucky’s half asleep beside him by the time Steve shows up. He pets Devil’s nose first.

“Good, Devil. Here things are good.”

Devil grumbles agreement-- “RWWWR” and shifts his chin so Steve’s hands end up on that tender place under his jaw. “GRAWR.”

“Yeah, Devil, he definitely loves you best.”

“HHRAWR!”

So smug, their warbound.

“You’re hogging all his attention, buddy. I’m lying here, all neglected…” Bucky stretches a bit and Devil HRUFs at him, while Steve laughs at them both.

“Oh yes, Bucky. You’re so neglected,”

“I’m lying here and I ain’t got your hands on me, now do I?” Bucky pouts, lets his hand drift down to where his shirt’s ridden up. “All alone, and I’m so lonely, Steve…”

Devil snorts, but Steve, that sucker, say “Can’t have that now, can we, Devil?” and rests one hand on Bucky’s belly, slipping it under his shirt, while the other pets through his hair before cradling his face.

There’s another HRUF, and then Steve’s sinking down beside him, right hand petting him from sternum to waist, while his left tilts Bucky’s head back, to kiss him, deep sucking kisses that Bucky chases when Steve pulls back.

“God, Buck, you’re so beautiful like this,” and Steve’s so blunt and honest that Bucky ignores the twinge that “like this” gives him. He’s made his peace with this body ( _he has, damn it_ ) and he knows Steve loves _him_. But wow, does this skinny teenage body get Steve going.

“Want you,” Steve says, stripping his shirt off, Bucky’s still rucked up to his armpits. He straddles Bucky’s hips, leans down to kiss him again, rubbing his chest against Bucky’s. Like this, Bucky can admit he loves this feeling. First the first time in their lives he’s smaller than Steve, and he’s completely blanketed by his huge body. Steve’s chest hair rubs against him, getting his nipples harder while Steve kisses the breath out of him.

Distantly he hears an irritated rumble, and then Devil’s heaving himself up to wander away. The mysteries of human sex hold little interest for him anymore.

(The first time they had sex after Bucky was in his new body, Devil kept poking his head in the window and rumbling questions at Bucky until Steve threw his shield at him. Later, he refused to answer Steve for three days, and peppered Bucky with questions about it. Bucky just hid his face in his hands, grateful that he can do that in this shape.)

When Steve finally lifts his head, Bucky can’t stop pumping his hips against him, until Steve sits on his thighs, trapping him. Steve stares a moment, rubbing his right thumb slowly over Bucky’s kiss-swollen lips.

“You’re so beautiful, Bucky.”

And this stupid young body _blushes_. So. Embarrassing. “Shut it, Rogers.” He gives a full body shimmy. “You just gonna stare, or are you gonna do something about it? ‘M I gonna have to wait all day?”

Steve laughs down at him, but he never could resist a challenge, and he growls a little as he goes for the waist of Bucky’s pants, tugging them down with more force than necessary. Steve’s only wearing his kilt (says he’s too used to it to wear pants any more) and it’s out of the way in no time. He had the forethought to stash lube somewhere, and he sets it on the rock beside them. He also, because he is a _ridiculous mother hen_ , leans down to grab the blanket he apparently brought out with him so they could fuck in comfort.

“Seriously, Rogers? You are such a sap.”

Steve goes red, looks down, and Bucky can’t help but use one of the wrestling moves he’s been practicing to throw him off and roll them over. Used to be, Bucky and Steve were pretty evenly matched. Now, it takes Steve no time at all to catch Bucky and flip him back, trapped under Steve’s ridiculous muscles. It'd be annoying, but then he’s kissing down Bucky’s belly and taking his cock into his mouth, and annoying is not the word.

Steve sucks cock like a dream, all wet heat and tight suction, the velvet feel of his throat as he swallows around him. In this body, Bucky has no defenses and little stamina, despite his best attempts. When Steve circles his hole with one finger, then slips it in, Bucky can’t help himself. He barely manages to whine out a warning that Steve ignores before he’s coming in a hot, sweet rush right down Steve’s throat.

“Mmmm,” Steve hums, while Bucky whines and flails, too sensitive. But Steve just smiles around the cock in his mouth, keeps humming and sucking, not letting up at all, all the while fucking Bucky with one finger, a steady press in and out. By the time he does let Bucky’s cock slip from his mouth, Bucky’s hard again, and Steve’s circling his hole with two fingers now, letting them slip in a little bit before pulling back, teasing.

“You fucker,” gasps Bucky,

“You’re so tight now, Buck. Could finger you for days, ‘til you’re ready for my cock.”

God, Bucky can’t handle it when Steve gets like this, can only groan as Steve slides both fingers in on a slick steady glide. He uses them to stretch Bucky further, and Bucky arches into it.

“Steve--”

“What, Buck?” Steve’s laughing at him as he hits that spot and Bucky’s reduced to whines and groans. “You like this, don’t you? Like it when I stretch you open for me.”

Bucky’s head thunks against the rock (good thing they have that blanket) as he pushes into Steve’s hands to get more of those magic fingers. Steve, that fucker, grips Bucky under one thigh and just lifts him effortlessly, dragging him up so he’s draped across Steve’s thick thighs, legs falling open even further. When he has Bucky where he wants him, he slides his left hand up to pinch one of his nipples and rolls it between his fingers.

“You-- uh-- You keep-- that up, I’m gonna-- oh god-- come.”

“Mmm,” Steve hums again, waiting until Bucky opens his eyes, then crooks two fingers and pinches Bucky’s nipple viciously, and Bucky’s coming again, mouth open on a scream.

“Fuuuck!”

“What makes you think that wasn’t my plan all along?” Steve asks, grinning “I’m a tactical genius, you know.”

“Tactical. Fucking. Genius. My. Ass.”

Steve laughs, “Your ass, all right.”

He takes advantage of Bucky’s lax muscles to slip a third finger in, and oh, maybe he is a genius, because Bucky’s so loose now, relaxed and ready for him. And this body’s so flexible that Steve’s got Bucky’s thighs bent practically to his chest as he slides in. Loose as he is, Bucky still feels every thrust, groans because, god, Steve’s so big and he’s so full. Sometimes this body isn’t all bad.

“You ok?” Steve asks, a little frown on his face, and Bucky just grins up at him.

“What are you waiting for?” he asks, baring his teeth, and in answer, Steve slowly pulls out and then thrusts steadily back in so all Bucky can do is groan “Unh!”

“That,” Steve says, the little shit, then he starts fucking him, not fast, but deep and steady. Bucky is reduced to grunts and groans, spread open and along for the ride.

Steve seems pretty determined to take his time, deep rhythmic thrusts that rub over Bucky’s prostate on every stroke. It’s slick and filthy, all deep groans and Bucky’s “uh, uh, uh’s” going higher and higher. Steve shifts down to catch Bucky’s mouth in a series of biting, sucking kisses, trapping his cock between them. Bucky’s getting hard again, slower this time, and he clutches Steve tight, knows that his right arm will leave bruises.

“You gonna come for me, Buck?” Steve asks. “Wanna see you come again, come undone for me.”

Bucky can’t find words, still groaning “oh oh” as Steve shifts, his thick cock seems to get even bigger. He’s hardly even thrusting now, just a dirty grind of his hips, fingers biting into Bucky’s thighs.

Bucky’s fighting it, but it’s too much, too good, and when Steve’s right hand comes between them, catches his cock just this side of too rough, grips in a twisting slide, and Bucky’s coming, gasping and shaking on Steve’s cock.

“That’s it. That’s it,” rumbles Steve, slowing down to ease him through it, then shifting Bucky’s legs to wrap around his waist and letting go, fucking hard and fast. Bucky manages to squeeze thighs and ass tight before Steve groans, coming in long deep pulses.

***

Steve’s turned them to their sides, but he keeps Bucky’s right leg over his hip, keeps them close. His cock’s slipped out, but he’s replaced it with three fingers, keeping Bucky open and trapping his come there. Steve’s always liked that, liked playing with Bucky’s ass.

“You ok, Buck?”

He feels as much as he hears the question, cradled to Steve’s chest.

“Sun and grass and a warm man? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Seems like you been thinking a lot lately. Seems like something’s bothering you.”

Bucky huffs, snuggles into Steve’s chest, though he’ll totally deny it later. Clenches his ass a little bit around the fingers there.

“Mmm… I been thinking about where we are. Wondering when Doom’s gonna show. He’s still god and emperor. We ain’t free.”

Steve cuddles him closer, wraps around him tighter. “You once told me there must be a place free of battle, death, and Doom. We got two outta three right now.”

“Take what we can get, that’s what you’re telling me?” Bucky laughs a little. “Really?”

“I lost you and I found you again--”

“Who found who?”

“All right. I lost you and you found me. I’m gonna enjoy you, enjoy having you back until I can’t any more.”

“Such a sap."

“Yep. Don’t mind admitting it, now. Take what I can get, ‘s long as I can get it.”

Bucky looks up at him for a long moment. “Ok. Ok, take what we can get.” Then he wiggles a bit, pushing into Steve. “So get it, punk.”

Steve laughs and rolls Bucky under him again. “All right, Bucky. You got it.

 


End file.
